Chapter 3/Informing Starfleet
In the Kelvin timeline the shuttle emerges from the rift and encounter the USS Enterprise on the otherside of the rift. On the bridge Captain Kirk looks at the screen. Mr. Spock what am I looking at? Captain Kirk says as he looks at the viewer. Spock looks at the sensor readings. It's a shuttle of unknown design and one life sign aboard human female Commander Spock says as he looks at him. Captain Kirk looks at Chekov. Mr. Chekov bring the shuttle in with a tractor beam and have Doctor McCoy report to the shuttlebay Mr. Sulu have a security team ready and Uhura inform Starfleet of what we found Captain Kirk says as he looks at his officers. The officers comply to the Captain's orders meanwhile in the prime timeline the USS Sovereign is outside Cardassia space. In the ready room Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are informing Admiral Janeway of the situation. Hmm, I understand Typhuss could you make the rift happen again? Admiral Janeway asked on the screen. Captain Tyson chimes in. Chief Bay is looking into it right now Admiral Captain Tyson says as she looks at the screen informing the Admiral of the situation and how their looking into fixing it. Admiral Kira chimes in. Kathryn, Starfleet is going to say no this happens every time when one of my family members gets taken from me says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. She looks at him. Typhuss you've got to understand Starfleet position in the matter they don't want to have to start a war with the Cardassians we're not at pre-Dominion War levels with our fleet yet, I'll send a small task force to your location that's the best I can do for you at the moment Typhuss and be careful you maybe tough but you're only human Janeway says with a smile. Typhuss returns the smile. Don't worry Kathryn, I will be fine ok says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. She nods. Janeway out Admiral Janeway says on the monitor and the screen changes to the Federation symbol. Captain Tyson looks at him. So now all we got to do is wait for the fleet to get here Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. We have wait until the task force gets here says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. She looks at him. Admiral I'm sorry for failing not to get your daughter back Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. You did every thing you could, its not your fault I will get my daughter back says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. She nods at him. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Adams says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. We're receiving a hail from a Jane Smith Commander Adams says over the com. Captain Tyson looks at him. Here sir you can use my ready room Captain Tyson says as she gets up and leaves the ready room. Admiral Kira turns the monitor towards him and gives Commander Adams orders to transfer the hail. Commander, transfer the hail to the ready room please says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Adams on the screen. Aye, sir transferring now Commander Adams says over the com. On the monitor Jane appears. Typhuss what can you tell me? Jane asked on the monitor. Typhuss looks at her. The Cardassians have Penny, Gul Evek did this and a Cardassian shuttle with her aboard went through a temporal rift says Typhuss as he looks at Jane on the screen. Who is this Gul Evek never heard of him Starfleet Intelligence doesn't have much on him Jane says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Aman Evek is a respected officer in the Cardassian Guard and he thinks I killed one of his intelligence agents, Seska says Typhuss as he looks at Jane on the screen. Get my daughter back Typhuss you hear I don't care what it takes get our Penny back, I couldn't live if she was killed by whatever is on the otherside of that rift Jane says as she starts crying. Typhuss looks at the monitor. I will, I promise Jane I will get her back and bring her home to you says Typhuss as he looks at Jane on the screen. Meanwhile in the Kelvin timeline the Enterprise is traveling through the warp tunnel. On deck 5 Penny is being shown around the Enterprise by Lieutenant Uhura. Wow she's incredible Penny says as she looks around the ship. Uhura looks at her. Yeah it is she's brought us home on more then one accession Uhura says as she looks at Penny. They walk through the larger corridor of the Enterprise and shows her the mess hall. And this is the mess hall Uhura says as she and Penny walk into the hall as she sees the warp tunnel. Whoa that's awesome Penny says as she looks at the window and at Uhura. In the prime timeline Battle group Omega approaches the Sovereign under the command of Fleet Admiral Akaar on board the USS Polaris. On deck 8 Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are walking through the corridor to the transporter. Wonder why the Fleet Admiral is here Captain Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He shrugs his shoulders and they walked into the transporter room. Chief energize Captain Tyson says as she looks at him then at the transporter pad. He inputs commands into the console and beams the Fleet Admiral aboard Fleet Admiral Akaar looks around the ship and sees that Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are out of uniform. Why are you two out of formal uniform? Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. We were unaware of your arrival sir Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at them. Next time I expect you and your senior staff present and in formal uniform Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he walks away from the transporter room and the doors closed. Nicole looks at Admiral Kira. Man what's his problem Captain Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. They go and follow the Fleet Admiral. So why are you here? asked Typhuss as he looks at Fleet Admiral Akaar.